warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Feyrahntal
So, how am I doing with my first Craftworld? Supahbadmarine 20:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i like it, some spelling corrections here and there but it is okay. What kind of aspect do these Eldar mostly follow. It would seem to me either Reapers or Warp Spiders. Primarch11 03:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Givaldris has devoted enormous amounts of time and energy to making sure the military is a strong as it can be. To that extent he has made sure that they have as many kinds of Aspects as possible. You are right that there is a significant amount of aggressive and destructive Aspect Warriors. Supahbadmarine 03:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supah I gotta say this fits in well with what you already told me about this Givaldris guy. You know I like the idea of how this craftworld is ruled, don't be insulted but it reminds me of how Hitler rose to power by giving the germans a people to hate and how he had his people beleive that the germans were the greatest race. I also sense a bit of resemblence to Stalin, how your guy tortures those that he believes to be traitors. All in all I say this guy and craftworld are pretty tyranical, I like it. Arcangle 03:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Arc. All that you have said is very true of Givaldris and his Craftworld. I am glad you like it. Supahbadmarine 03:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) hey maybe they could have had run ins with Grim in the M39, 40 or 41 Primarch11 04:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Very possible. Givaldris is constantly causing one major incident after another. In his quest to bring ruin to all he has made "Alliances" with some of the worst scum in the galaxy, Including Orks, Dark Eldar and even Chaos forces. Though really he just is using them as pawns to destroy his enemies, particularly the Imperium. Supahbadmarine 04:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Givaldris, and by extension the rest of his Craftworld would find the very idea behind the Empire of the Star offensive. Supahbadmarine 04:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I've just thought of an unconventional temporary 'ally' for your Craftworld. The Dark Craftworld Cyrse would make a great candidate for a loose alliance where each leader (Grivaldus and Syess) believes that the other is merely a pawn in their grand scheme. Also, with the Cyrsian being Tzeentch followers (ie. Backstabbing and Devious) the Stalking Chameleons could launch a terror campaign against Feyranthal on behalf of Grivaldus himself. This could be to highlight the treachery of 'Outsiders' while subtly eliminating dissidents in the attacks. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Well done. That sounds like a great idea. Supahbadmarine 00:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Neat. Also, Grivaldris and Syess share a lot in common, meaning that they could be personal allies. Both are ambitious Farseers, they both view the inferior races with disgust, they both use terror tactics to keep their people in check (Syess's whole destroy the Cult of Syrath stuff and Grivaldris' 're-education' system) and they both only make alliances out if convenience with the plan of killing their allies later. In fact the only real difference is Syess' loyalty to Chaos. Also,as Grivaldris is obsessed with military might, he could even train his very own Stalking Chameleons (as they are masters at terror attacks). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not a bad idea. Providing a few Stalking Chameleons could have been a condition of their alliance. Givaldris would then have some of the Aspect warriors of Feyrahntal study the way the Chameleons fight in order to copy them. Supahbadmarine 00:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a neat idea. He could go one step further and order the development of a non-chaotic version of the Stalking Chameleons. Of course this would be done in secret in order to provide him with a 'Secret Police'. :) 'Pure' Stalking Chameleons would be very interesting and it would provide me with sonething new to add to their article. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Speaking of Cyrth, you should make the Syrath's warriors legions affiliated with them enemies of the 6th and 7th war legions. Supahbadmarine 00:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) May I involve your Craftworld in the history of the Floragans (as I am going to tie in their xenophobic tendencies into the reason for the Floragans labelling the entire Eldar race as their enemies). Jackal Hyena 22:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Supahbadmarine 23:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Could Syrath and the 13th Auxiliary legion be foes? Imposter101 23:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually Craftworld Cyrse is an ally of Feyrahntal. I am surprized you did not know. Supahbadmarine 23:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Syrath and the 13th hate Syess, and her allies and I've been gone for awhile. --Imposter101 23:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That sounds like a plan. As for the alliance, me and Cal worked it out a while ago. Supahbadmarine 23:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....but I probaly will not be doing much, fix up the 13th article then back to Mega Bloks wiki. Just don't think the wiki is as good as it used to be :( --Imposter101 00:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats a shame. All of your articles are related to Syrath. You really haven't explored anything else. Supahbadmarine 00:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I just feel kinda sad after reading some of the stuff on the wiki, I meen I really feel bad that I don't get to edit the Syrath page much. I have loads of ideas for it :( 'Imposter101 16:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' Why don't you get to edit it much? Supahbadmarine 17:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe Cal would allow me to, last time I did I got a warning for not contacting him. I believe I would be able to add info about Syrath's concepts, his appearances in my RPG's and alternate history. Imposter101 18:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Also I do not get contacted about Syrath's new allies and actions, this really does annoy me. I believe I have some right to now what he does. Imposter101 18:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Imposter, if you have any ideas just put them on the Syrath's Warriors page (as it is your article after all) or on Syrath the Immortal's talk page and I'll see how I can incorporate it into the article. I originally took the initiative to create Syrath's page so that you had a solid basis for all of your other articles. I am sorry that I have not been keeping in contact with you as much lately, but preparing all of my stuff for applying to university has kept me pretty busy as of late. I'll give you more freedom on edits, but the site's rules are still the site's rules, you must ask for permission of the author before editing one of their articles. Feel free to add more stuff to Syrath's page, so long as you have fully spellchecked it, once you have left a request on the Syrath the Immortal talk page. If you want to continue this discussion just leave a message on my talk page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I have my name somewhere on the article, I meen I may have only created the name and vague background but I would really love to have my name on the article. Imposter101 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do a lore tie-in with my Ordinators in the form of a conflict/battle/war?